New Teacher, Youkai Academy
by Orchamus
Summary: After a bad run in with the Sailor Scouts, Ranma-chan ends up in a new world. Upon returning to her world, she discovers that years have passed, and so sh starts a new life, working as a teacher? But an unusual teacher needs an unusual school.


**Disclaimer: I own neither Ranma ½ nor Negima, Rurouni Kenshin, Fate Stay Night or Sailor Moon. If I did, trust me, I wouldn't be writing fanfic, you'd all be enjoying this on your T.V.**

"RANMA, PREPARE TO DIE!"

Ranma sighed as he backhanded Ryoga back through the wall he busted through. '_God,"_ he thought, "_was he always this weak? Even with all that breaking point training, I can still bat him around like a tennis ball."_

"Ranma, for daring to stealing my Shampoo, DIE!"

"Foul Sorceror, thou hast plagued the pig-tailed girl and the fair Tigress Akane Tendo for the last time! I attack!"

Yawning, Ranma jumped through the air and twisted at a seemingly impossible angle, letting the blades and chains fly pass him by, inches away. They flew towards Kuno, who knocked away the blades away before becoming entrapped by the chains. "HA, I HAVE YOU! NOW DIE, SAOTOME," Mousse shouted in triumph, his poor vision once again misleading him.

'_You would think after two years of non-stop pandemonium, that the craziness was never going to end. Hard to believe it now, they can't even offer much of a challenge anymore, and the Old Ghoul and Letch only land hits by surprise…'_

He shook his head as Ryoga rushed him again, blowing Mousse and Kuno through the air, only to be hit by a splash of water from the old ladle lady.

Ranma-chan, having also been hit by the little old ladle lady, snickered and picked up the little black piglet, who squealed angrily. "Not so hot are we now, eh P-chan?" She held him out with both hands and punted him down the street.

She patted herself down and started on her way to school again, before she was interrupted by a cry of "RANMA-NO-BAKA!" Akane's mallet came hammering through the air, sending Ranma-chan flying.

"Welcome to Air Akane, please keep your hands inside the craft at all times, be aware there may be some small turbulence and there is a high likelihood of a rough landing. Please make sure your seatbelts are properly fastened."

"HALT YOUMA! Parks are places for people to laugh and enjoy the sun in, not be drained of life! IN THE NAME OF THE MOON!"

"MERCURY!"

"VENUS!"

"MARS!"

"JUPITER!"

"SATURN!"

"URANUS!"

"NEPTUNE!"

"WE WILL PUNISH YOU!"

The youma just turned around and stared at the Sailor Scouts, who for once were all together since they had been spending the afternoon at the park. Even Setsuna had come, with Usagi ordering her to spend the afternoon away from the Times Gates, she didn't have anything better to do. She was, however, a little worried, as she had recently been seeing a large percentage drop of the chances for Crystal Tokyo. Timelines diverging like crazy, and the cause was coming to a head. Soon, the critical point would be reached; the point where all those chaotic timelines began would arrive. She just hoped she recognized it when it happened.

'_But for now,'_ she thought, eyebrow rising as she watched the Scouts attacks bounce off some sort of energy shield, _'it would appear that my help is needed.'_ "PLUTO PLANET POWER, MAKE-UP!"

_Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on your viewpoint, the Sailor Scouts were about to have a close encounter of the Nerima kind. To be specific, Ranma Saotome literally falling into their lives._

Ranma-chan woke up from her brief doze. "Huh, looks like its Juuban this time. Damn, wish it would've been a bit further, could have used the nap time." She squinted at the area it looked like she would in this time. "Last time I landed in Juuban I landed in the park lake. Doesn't look like I'm going to be as lucky this time, looks like I'll be eating turf." She sighed as she sent her Ki throughout her body to reinforce it for landing. A frown appeared on her face as she got closer; it looked like she might hit someone. No, a monster of some sort, and one attacking the people who'd come to enjoy a day in the park by the looks of it.

"Well now, why don't I just take care of that?" She stated with a smirk. She started to slowly rotate her body, picking up more and more speed the closer she got, letting her Ki whirl around her body till she looked like some sort of heavenly missile. From an angle, she looked like a massive spear of energy as she plunged towards her target.

"Shinsō," she whispered out as she plowed into the beast. It howled in agony, it barrier broken through like wet tissue paper, as what seemed to be a massive spear of light plowed into its body, which was consumed in the following blast of magical energy by the Senshi.

With the youma destroyed, the Senshi warily relaxed out of what they had deemed combat stances.

"YAY, another monster destroyed in the name of love," cheered Venus, hopping about hugging Jupiter, who seemed to be growing increasingly red as the blonde Senshi of Love bounced her assets up and down the arm she was holding.

Pluto smiled, noticing that the Princess didn't seem to be acting out her satisfaction as she used to, but rather glowed with contentment at a job well done. Her head quickly snapped to the side when she heard the rubble left from the blast shifting, and pointing the Garnet Orb towards the movement. Suddenly, she knew this to be the source of the percentage drop for Crystal Tokyo, the source of the timelines shifting. She powered up her most devastating attack to destroy it, and set the glorious future of Crystal Tokyo once more into stone.

Never did she stop to think that the futures posed might actually be for the better.

"CHRONOS TYPHOON!"

Ranma-chan groaned as she pulled herself out of the rubble. Despite the aches caused by her crashing into the ground at such a high velocity, she had a wide grin stretching across her face. It had worked! She hadn't had much time to practice lately, not that she ever did with the fiancé problems and other bits of Nerima wackiness, but she had managed to pull off her latest technique, Shinsō. It had started off when she was watching that fate stay night anime one night when she couldn't sleep, and the sight of the Gae Bolg had inspired her. So, she came up with her own spearing technique using her body as the spear, by using a full body Chestnut Fist (and wouldn't that surprise the Old Ghoul, thinking it could only be used on the hands, ha!) to rotate her body hundreds of times for every rotation the eye might see. Focus her Ki towards her outstretched fist in the shape that she instinctually remembered having used while in the Neko-ken, and BAM! A new technique! Now all she had to do was figure out how to do it with just her arms while keeping the rest of her body still. It was all in the thrust. Perhaps…

'OH SHIT!' Ranma panicked as she saw the huge swirling ball of energy coming at her, and more importantly, who it was coming from. 'What the hell, I thought the Senshi didn't attack civilians."

With no time left for thought, Ranma did what she did best in situations like these: she attacked right back.

"MOKO TAKABISHA!"

There was an enormous explosion, and white light engulfed Ranma-chan before all she saw was black.


End file.
